


Take a Break

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Jon works himself to the bone and Stephen wants him to take a break
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Information about the story!!

Hey everyone!!

Just a short but sweet fic for fun!!!

I don't own these people yall and what they do in their private lives ain't my business 😌


	2. Take a Break, Jon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon works himself to the bone and Stephen encourages him to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, Stephen and Jon as dads makes me smile 🥺✨

Jon Stewart sat in his office, working. He hadn't slept in a few days, and was tired. He hated that his lovely husband Stephen was taking care of their daughter, Eliza by himself. Eliza was only a few months old and depended on Stephen's help, so he couldn't be worrying about him and their daughter. Stephen didn't say a word to Jon for overworking himself. He knew Jon wanted to get work done to spend time with his family. But Stephen notices that he is sometimes tired, and goes to bed at 3:00, 4:00 in the morning.

The last night is when Stephen crossed the line. He was going to tell Jon how he felt.

Jon went to his office and said, "Stephen, where did all my work go? I thought it was here.." Stephen said, "I had Amy come pick it up and take it to your office." Jon looked shocked, "why Stephen?" He sighed, "Jon, you work yourself to the bone trying to get the work done. I didn't say anything because I know you want to get your work done." Jon looks at him somberly and Stephen continues, "You need to take a break. So I had the papers sent to your office to be assigned to someone who actually was free."

"Stephen, baby, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to put that all on ya. Especially since you're doing a wonderful job taking care of Eliza while im busy with all this work," he apologized to Stephen, kissing his cheek. He smiles, "you're very welcome, honey. Now, we can spend time together? That's all I ask." Jon nods, "of course we can."

Jon had realized that day that family and work were important, but family was more important than work that could be done later. He was grateful that Stephen had sent the paperwork to his job, because now he could spend time with his family.


End file.
